1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to an ink discharging device comprising a head that is configured to print an image by discharging ink onto a print medium, and a method of controlling the ink discharging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known inkjet printer, flushing in which ink is discharged from nozzles is periodically performed for preventing thickening of ink in the nozzles of a head and for maintaining good discharging performance. The flushing and printing an image position detection mark may be carried out on a print area of a print medium at the same time.
However, since it is necessary to provide a mark print area on a sheet, the print medium cannot be efficiently used.